


Alternate Universes[one-shots)

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crystal Gems, Genderswap, Huddling For Warmth, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Alternate universe one shots.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome back, my diamond (crystal gems are diamonds au)

Pearl felt herself slowly drift to sleep in the water. 

Her pearl was singing to her softly.

Her eyes fell shut as the water splashed up onto her skin lightly.

Steven rushed in, holding a pearl in his arms.

Blue pearl ran over. "What happened?" She whispered.

"She got kicked off a ledge by a rose quartz that was attacking her!" He whispered loudly.

Pearl's eyes opened and she watched them from high up, her large eyes on the Pearl. "Bring her here," Pearl said.

The pearl was sweating profusely, her eye was hurt and one of her breasts and her crotch was fully exposed.

Steven brought her over, hand the pearl over to Pearl and leaving.

Blue pearl kept close to her diamond and the pearl.

"You're dismissed for the day pearl," Pearl said.

"My diamond I still have 2 hours until my work is scheduled to end," Blue pearl said.

"You're alright," pearl said.

Blue pearl nodded, leaving.

Pearl watched the passes out pearl, she finally woke up. "Hello, my diamond," Pink Pearl said.

"Hello," Pearl smiled.

"Wheres my owner?" Pink pearl said.

"You'll work with my pearl for now," Pearl said.

"Okay," Pink pearl said, fear in her voice.

Pearl felt Pink pearl rub her arm. "Uh?" She said.

"My owner always made me service her," Pink pearl said. "Could i do it to you?" She asked.

"If you would like," pearl said.

Pink pearl dived into the water.

Pearl's exposed pussy being fooled with by Pink pearl.

Pearl cried out a moan in surprise.

Pink pearl felt herself slowly easing into the diamonds folds, her breasts right up against her.

Pearl moaned as Pink pearl moved her arm around in her enlarged crotch.

Pink pearl looked at her diamond, questioning if she would allow her to break a Law for her pleasure.

"Go ahead," pearl whimpered.

Pink pearl shapeshifted up to Pearl's size, holding her new formed member.

Pearl chuckled, "you want me to hold children?" She said.

"Oh, well..." pink pearl said shapeshifting it away.

Pearl shapeshifted a cock and pushed her new favorite pearl into the pool, putting it into her.

Pink pearl moaned as Pearl thrusted into her mate.

Pearl smiled, letting out a moan too.

They both heard the door open as pearl pushed pink pearl into the water.

"Hey, Amethyst, what are you doing here?" Pearl asked her breasts resting gently against her, and not hanging down as they just were.

"Well are you busy?" Amethyst asked.

"Steven brought in a pearl, I am settin up her medical examinations for tomorrow," pearl said.

"Oh, you don't mind if I see her," Amethyst asked, walking a few steps closer.

Pearl sighed. "Well my pearl is aiding to her in her own room," pearl said.

"Oh, then I will be off," amethyst said, leaving.

Pearl went under the water with pink pearl, as she pulled her up.

Amethyst was leaning right on the edge of the pool. "I knew you had a thing for Pearl's," she said, watching to the two have sex.

Pink pearl moaned and looked over at amethyst.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "Dont tell garnet," pearl said.

"Wasn't," amethyst said, walking out. "Have fun you two," amethyst said.

Pearl kissed Pink pearl, wrapping her legs around her ass and thrusting.

Pink pearl looked at pearl, feeling Pearl's orgasm inside of herself, it was powerful like pearl.

Pink pearl kissed pearl, shutting her eyes and groping Pearl's breast.

Pearl chuckled, her sweat pouring down her body.

Pink pearl had her orgasm, she leaned against the wall.

Pearl leaned against the opposite wall of the pool, her body was tired and sweaty, but she felt amazing.

Pink pearl fell asleep, shapeshifting down and laying in the water.

Pearl picked pink pearl up, leaning back and resting her on her enlarged breast.

Pink pearl woke up in the early morning to her new owner asleep and her body on her breasts. She rolled off and swam to the side pulling herself up.

Pearl woke up to pink pearl dressed in her diamond colors and talking to blue pearl. She smiled, and waved. She shapeshifted the penis away, knowing just about how much pink pearl will regret doing that later.

Pink pearl smiled at her new diamond, got up and kissed her on the cheek.

Pearl smiled, shapeshifting her outfit on.

Pink pearl smiled her eyes on her favorite diamond.


	2. True Demon (demon and angels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel, the new satan, learns to love again through an angel.

Spinel sat down, her drink in her hand. She didn't bother to talk to people since she had a reputation for being super evil.

Pink pearl sat down across from her subconsciously.

Spinel dropped her drink, as she spotted God's messenger.

Pink pearl looked at her, shaking her head and getting up.

"What? Did I SCARE you?!" Spinel asked, belittling the angel.

A shadow spooked her from behind, causing her to scream and stumble onto spinel.

White diamond walked over. "Spinel, leave her alone," White said.

The shadow spooked White diamond too, who also screamed.

"Eh, I don't wanna deal with this," Spinel said, sitting down and reversing time on her cup so it had the thing she was drinking in it.

Pink pearl just sat across from spinel, hiding her head in a space bubble containing her sketch book.

White walked away.

Spinel looked at her art, seeing literal porn of herself. "A one for pussy, aye?" Spinel asked, in a hushed tone.

Pink pearl whispered back, "dont tell my higher ups," she whimpered.

"Alright, unless you want to become my pearl to own hell's pussy," spinel said.

Pink pearl blushed. "Maybe," she said.

One week later.

Spinel sighed, watching the crowd of a small street either having sex in the open or something else. The door opened and she closed her screen sliding around. "What?" Spinel asked.

"God said I had to work for you for a while to redeem myself," pink pearl said.

"You still want my pussy?" Spinel asked, feeling herself getting aroused.

Pink pearl chuckled. "Maybe later," she said.

Spinel sighed, her eyes sliding up and down pink Pearl's thin body.

Her long legs crossed.

Spinel took off her jacket, revealing a very see through button up. She started to type on her screen.

Pink pearl looked at spinel.

"Someone has an eye for the devil?" Spinel said.

Pink pearl blushed, her legs stumbling backwards.

"Oh come here," Spinel said, standing up.

Pink pearl hesitantly walked over looking at satan, herself.

"When you see me, do you feel attracted in any way?" Spinel asked.

Pink pearl nodded. "Its wro-" pink pearl was interrupted by spinels finger to her lips

Spinel chuckled, "nothing's wrong if you dont think it is," spinel said.

"Is that what White is trying to teach me," pink pearl said.

"Yeah, but it is still alright if you wanna be in my pants," Spinel said.

Pink pearl looked at her. "Does the offer still stand?" Pink pearl said.

"Of course," Spinel said.

Pink Pearl basically stripped for her higher up. 

Spinel watched in glee, unbuttoning her shirt and taking off her pants revealing the fact she was a hermaphrodite.

Pink pearl chuckled, "it seems you have more than you seem," she said, wiping her finger across spinels face.

Spinel blushed.

Pink pearl felt herself slowly fall to the floor, her new lover on top of her.

"So which one?" Spinel said, wrapping her large demonic wings around pink Pearl's body.

Pink pearl noticed her wings were way smaller than Spinels, so were everyone else's, even white diamond.

Pink Pearl looked at spinel. "Why do you hide those?" Pink pearl asked.

"Because not only do I possess satanic powers, I possess the super demons powers," Spinel said.

"I thought she was shattered!" Pink pearl said.

Spinel extended her wings and chuckled. "She was me, and why do yeah think White would get rid of half of her powers," spinel asked.

"Oh, you sure are somethin', toots," Spinel said.

Pink pearl pushed spinel into a kiss, wrapping her arms around spinel's neck.

Spinel started to finger the Angel, who moaned loudly at contact.

"Oh, don't you miss that feeling?" Spinel said.

"I know I do," Pink pearl said.

Spinel kissed pink pearl, getting her tongue in between pink Pearl's lips, exploring her mouth. 

Pink pearl did the same. 

White leaned against the door frame. "Hey love birds, almost done?" She asked.

Pink pearl bit Spinels tongue.

Spinel pushed away from Pink Pearl, exclaiming, "FUCK!" Loudly.

White chuckled, "did you teach her our secret?" She asked.

"Yeah," Spinel said.

White grinned. "Good, I think you should tell more people about it," White said.

2 hours later.

Spinel walked through a stretch of hallway, her horns were sharpened, which each demon hated with a passion, but it was some form of mating.

White turned around in her chair. "Hello," she said as spinel entered the room.

Spinel chuckled, "Hey White," She said.

Pink pearl looked at Spinel, a smile forming on her face.

"Hey, do you mind if I bring her to my lovely place in hell to teach her a bit of art?" Spinel asked.

White smiled. "Go ahead, you'll owe me," White said.

"Hey pink, let's get movin'!" Spinel said, picking up Pink pearl.

Spinel teleported them to hell.

Pink pearl still holding the sketch book she was drawing in.

Spinel sat down on the ground and smiled. "Show me some art," she said, teasing Pink Pearl's crotch.

"Ah, okay just dont do that!" Pink pearl said, opening to the first page which had porn art of the original devil's pearl.

She flipped the page to see her art of White diamond with her shirt a bit unbuttoned.

They continued to look for a while, which began a small secretive relationship.


End file.
